Pups and the Spooky Night: Chapter 8: Ghosts, Bats, and Monsters!
Chapter 8: Ghosts, Bats, and Monsters! Meanwhile, as the pups kept struggling in the dark, Chase and Snowflake kept looking around with Chase's light. "I hope the others are okay," Snowflake said, looking around nervously. "So do I Snowflake," Chase replied. Suddenly, they both jumped when they heard murmuring sounds. "W-What was that?!" Snowflake exclaimed, her eyes looking everywhere for the source of the sound. Suddenly, they heard the murmuring again. Chase and Snowflake quickly realized that they were no longer alone. "Who's there?!" Chase called out as he shined his light towards the sound. Suddenly, a white, pup shaped, covered figure appeared in the light, and was walking towards them. "Ahhhh!" Chase and Snowflake cried out in fright. "It's a ghost!" Snowflake exclaimed, pointing to the table cloth covered Zuma. The 'ghost' murmured again before Chase and Snowflake screamed and ran away. Suddenly, Snowflake saw a shadow from above them in Chase's light. Snowflake looked up, and her eyes widened. "Chase!" Snowflake exclaimed, still looking up. Chase shined his flashlight up and they way the black painted, goggled-glowing, Skye. "Ahhhhhh! A bat!" Chase screamed as the two pups ran away from the 'bat'. As they ran however, they heard more murmuring. Chase shined his light in front of them, and they saw the toilet papered covered Rubble. "Ahhhhhhh! A mummy!" the two pups cried out before running away again. However, after running for a while, Chase and Snowflake stopped. "I-I think we're safe now," Chase said, as he slightly panted. Then they heard murmuring a third time. Their eyes widened. "What was that?" Snowflake asked Chase before the German Shepard pup shined his light again. Out of nowhere, they saw another white, pup covered figure in the light walking towards them. "Ahhhhh! Another ghost!" Snowflake screamed as she and Chase ran away from the white sheet covered Marshall. While Chase and Snowflake screamed however, all of the noise caused Rocky to wake up in the closet. Rocky tried again to open the closet doors, but he was still stuck under the coat. "Help! Help! Let me out!" Rocky called out as he tried to get the closet door opened. However, after struggling a bit, Rocky got the door opened. Unfortunately, Rocky was still under the coat, and had no idea where he was going. "Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Rocky cried out as he struggled under the coat. Chase and Snowflake heard him however, and Chase shined his flashlight where he had heard the voice. However, when they saw the coat covered Rocky, the two pups got spooked. "Ahhhhh! A float coat!" Chase cried out as he and Snowflake screamed again, and ran away. Unfortunately, they ran towards into a wall, and when they looked back, the ghosts, bat, mummy, and floating coat were heading towards them! "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help us!" Chase and Snowflake cried out as they hugged each other. Next Chapter: Pups and the Spooky Night: Chapter 9: A Silly, Spooky Night